


New Find

by flyingpiranhas



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, skant uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingpiranhas/pseuds/flyingpiranhas
Summary: Garak discovers something odd in Julian's closet.





	New Find

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a thing for Julian in the skant uniform, I decided to write a little thing of my own. PWP. Unbeta'd. Hopefully enjoyable.

“Is it a habit of yours to steal the clothes of your lovers?” Garak asked over dinner one night.

Julian choked on the sip of springwine he had been taking and regarded his dining companion with wide eyes. “What?” he managed to sputter.

The Cardassian raised an eye ridge. “I only ask so I know if my suits need to live in fear,” he explained. Julian finally managed to regain his breath. Apparently enhanced genes did nothing to prevent death by choking.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said with a final weak cough.

“I was going through your closet and found a dress of some sort. A Starfleet uniform from the look of it.”

Heat immediately blossomed over Julian’s cheeks. “Ah. Well you see, that’s actually mine.”

“Yours?” Garak repeated.

Julian took another more careful drink of his springwine. “It’s a version of the uniform. Completely regulation. I replicated it a long time ago and only wore it a few times. You want full coverage when someone comes into the infirmary spewing any number of bodily fluids.” Garak gave an exaggerated expression of disgust before is features settled into a cunning look that Julian had learned to be a cause for either excitement or concern. Oftentimes a mix of both.

“A shame. It seems like it would do wonders for your figure compared to this,” he said, waving a dismissive hand at the jumpsuit Julian had yet to change out of.

Julian prodded thoughtfully at his food. “I suppose I could try it on again. It’s been so long, I might need a tailor’s eye to tell me if it needs altering.”

Garak’s eyes lit up. “I would be more than glad to offer my humble assistance.”

Julian tried to rush through his dinner, eager to proceed with the evening. But Garak refused to eat at anything other than his usual calm pace and picked up their earlier discarded conversation. His thoughts half on the skant uniform tucked away in his closet, Julian found himself only partially engaged in the latest debate.

Finally, dishes were cleared, and Julian was ushered to the bedroom. Garak insisted on waiting in the living area. Julian knew he would hear about it later but threw his uniform to the floor before hastily tugging on the skant. It was a bit tighter than he remembered, but the material was made to have some give. After a moment of debate, he added the boots to complete the ensemble. Heat was already building up in his gut when he stepped out for Garak’s inspection.

Were he less attuned with his lover’s mannerisms, Julian would have been afraid of the lack of immediate response. But Garak’s mask of professional appraisal couldn’t disguise the charcoal flush darkening his neck ridges.

“It appears I was right,” the Cardassian mused as he made a slow circle around Julian. “Certainly more appealing than Starfleet’s other abysmal idea of a uniform.”

He inhaled sharply at the feeling of Garak’s fingers brushing against his leg to tug at and smooth the hem. “Elim,” he pleaded breathlessly when the hands trailed along his sides.

“Hush, Doctor,” Garak admonished. “I believe this could use a few alterations before it would be fit for regulation wear.” Julian had once protested Garak’s use of his title during intimacy, but he had since begun to find it quite arousing. The tailor continued to pick and tug at places on the uniform, always pausing to stroke the area before moving on. He paused when his hand trailed over the bulge obscenely tenting the tight dress.

“But then again, if you weren’t planning on wearing this anywhere but in the privacy of your quarters this fit may be perfectly appropriate,” he purred. Julian moaned in relief when cool lips finally met his and eagerly poured his passion into the kiss. Garak rumbled in enjoyment when Julian stroked his neck ridges. It deepened into a growl when Julian squeezed and raked his nails over the sensitive scales. Hands moved behind his thighs, and Julian happily wrapped his legs around his lover’s thick waist as he was hoisted into the air. He began to grind his erection against Garak’s stomach as he was carried to be pressed up against the wall. He broke this kiss when the need for air became too intense and groaned when Garak immediately moved to begin ravaging his neck.

His skirt had hitched up in the move, so it was easy for Garak to slip his hand up it. A hiss told Julian he had realized there was no underwear being worn under the garment. Fingers slick with lubricant the clever tailor must have stashed in a pocket quickly found their target. They traced teasingly over the aching hole until Julian was ready to begin begging. His breath caught in his throat when two fingers plunged inside. He arched his back at the welcome sting as his body clenched around the invaders. Garak started with a slow pace, gradually picking up speed and force with Julian’s building whimpers.

Julian ground his erection against the Cardassian’s stomach, utterly without shame after the teasing and the excitement lighting up Garak’s face. He leaned in to mouth at the swollen, darkened ridges trailing down his neck. Garak hissed and tightened his grip on Julian to the point of bruising force.

“I need you inside me,” he moaned.

 Garak gave a clever twist of his fingers that made Julian shudder. “I believe I am.”

"Your cock, damn you,” Julian panted. Garak chuckled and added a third finger.

“I want you to cum on my fingers. Can you do that, my dear?” he purred. “I want to feel you humping against me and climaxing just from my fingers inside you.”

Julian’s whole body felt flushed with heat and he nodded frantically. Garak began assailing his prostate without mercy and pulling at him to encourage his rutting. When his orgasm hit, he shouted broken moans and felt his own ejaculate soaking the front of his uniform. He was still trembling with aftershocks of pleasure when Garak carried him over to the bed. Julian was thankful for the tailor’s surprising strength.

He sat up to remove his boots, but Garak’s grip on his wrists stopped him. “Leave them,” he instructed. Julian’s eyes widened, and he nodded obediently at the intensity in those bright blue eyes. He watched Garak swiftly strip, pausing to fold the garments in a way that made him squirm with impatience. Garak’s eyes glinted in amusement when he caught sight of him. He had yet to evert, but Julian could see the sheen of his slit swollen and dripping with lubrication.

Now naked, Garak crawled up the bed to kneel between spread legs. Julian eagerly wrapped his legs around Garak to pull him in close. Garak leaned down to capture his lips in an aggressive kiss. Julian could feel Garak’s cock slipping from its sheath and begin to rub against him. He felt his own cock beginning to harden once more as the slick tip of it caught against his stretched rim. He let out an embarrassing whine and tried to push back against the too light pressure. Not afraid to resort to tricks, he bent down to bite at the chest ridges above him and lick at the spoon shape where they met. Garak swore in Kardasi and yanked Julian’s hips to spear him suddenly on the tapered erection pulsing against him.

Julian groaned as he felt his lover settle the wide base of his cock fully inside him and shimmied the skant up to release his now full erection from its sticky confines. Garak wasted no time in setting a bruising pace, and Julian tried to stroke himself in time to the pounding. Garak’s breath came in ragged pants, but otherwise he remained quiet as usual. Julian on the other hand moaned openly. He could tell when his lover grew close to completion when his thrusts became uneven and his grip tighter. He whined as he came for the second time after a few more strokes. Garak followed shortly after with a single low groan. 

They lay there together until Garak’s cock withdrew back into his own body, leaving behind a sticky mess. Garak rolled off and went to the bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth. Julian basked in the tender attention as he was cleaned. He allowed Garak to remove the uniform and set it aside. Julian kicked off his boots and pulled his lover back to bed.

“It seems Starfleet managed to get something right for once,” Garak rumbled when Julian squirmed his way into the strong, gray arms.

“I’ll let Starfleet Command know you approve. Too bad you ruined my only one,” Julian remarked.

Garak scoffed. “An easy stain to remove. Perhaps I will make a few alterations to it while I am at it.” Julian decided not to ask just what these alterations would be. Instead he let himself be held and enjoy the cool body next to his. The Cardassian wasn’t the only one who could scheme. Perhaps he could find a day to wear the skant on duty. He hid a grin against Garak’s chest as he thought of all the possibilities.

             


End file.
